Crazy Inlove (CloudxTifa)
by WhosThatLazyGirl
Summary: Cloud wakes up with Tifa on the bed after their night of passion. . .


Cloud groaned when he woke up. His whole body feels awful. He then realized there was a brunette woman lying next to him in the bed. The blonde haired warrior smiled when he remembered what happened last night. Of course, it was _his_ Tifa lying next to him, her disarray hair spread throughout the pillow. Only half of their bodies were covered with the blanket.

"You're really beautiful..." Cloud muttered as he kissed her moaned but still asleep. She moved closer to him as he embraced her tightly.

Suddenly, the door opened. Aerith –with a shock looking face- standing right there, obviously she's the one who opened the damn door. In a split second Reno appeared, standing next to Aerith. And standing beside him was Yuffie and Vincent. All of them looked surprised.

"Shit." Cloud cursed silently. He immediately covered Tifa's whole body with the blanket. He hugged her tightly pressing her against him, with her head –which is also covered with blanket- buried into his chest. Hoping not to wake her up.

"What the-! You two screwed up?" Yuffie asked pointing her finger to the two of them lying on the bed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vincent reflected to Yuffie.

"Hey! I'm not asking you!" Yuffie yelled at Vincent.

"Yo, we didn't know – "

"Shut up, Reno." Cloud hissed, but enough for Reno to cut off his words before he could say anything.

"Whoa, before you – "

"Get out of here." Cloud cut off again Reno's words. "Get out of here." Cloud almost snarled, forgetting Tifa was asleep.

"Cloud...?" Tifa murmured, pulling away from him.

Cloud's body stiffen hearing Tifa's angelic voice calling him. _Shit, I woke her up! _He scowled at Reno before turning to Tifa, her eyes we're half-open.

"I'm here, Teef." He slightly brushed his lips against hers to calm her down. "Just sleep, baby"

Tifa nodded and closed her eyes again as she snuggled closer to him and he again embraced her more tightly this time. He turned to Reno's direction and glared at him. He knew _his _intension very well – on why he's still there in front of the door. And of course, he won't let him get a peak on Tifa's naked slender body. He's gonna slice him with his Buster Sword before _he_ could do that.

Reno raised his hands. "Okay, okay. We're going yo." He then dragged Yuffie and Vincent with him and they disappeared from the door.

Cloud noticed Aerith was still standing in front of the door. "Aerith …?" She looks like's still in the process of shock.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry." Aerith said looking away from Cloud. "Well, I guess I have to go too." She then slowly closed the door.

Cloud let out the breath he was holding the whole time, when the door closed. He was really scared that Tifa would wake up and see their friends in front of the door, and she might get angry and leave him. He knew he was thinking things exaggerated but there are possibilities Tifa might do something like that. And the thought of _his _Tifa leaving him, makes his head feel like exploding. Damn, he's truly madly deeply in love with this woman.

He pulled away and put a little distance between him and Tifa, so that he could stare at her beautiful face. He couldn't blame himself for falling in love with her. Tifa was the perfect woman a man could ever wish. Sometimes he thinks that she doesn't deserve a man like him. He left and hurt her so many times, but still Tifa didn't give up on him. What the hell was he thinking at those times when Tifa would look at him with hurt in her eyes? Yeah, he would admit he's been a dumb coward that time, he was afraid that he can't protect her anymore so he stayed away from her. But what's the use of staying away when he'd already hurt her. Dammit! He was really stupid! But now he'll show her how much he care for her, how much he loved her. He will make it up to her this time.

He showered light kisses all over her face. "You're my life, Teef…" Cloud whispered and embraced _his_Tifa, burying her face into his chest. The blue-eyed warrior then drifted to sleep again with the raven-haired woman lying in his arms.

It was the blinding light of the sun from the window that woke Cloud. He frowned when he didn't felt Tifa in his arms, so he stretched his arms to reach out for her on the other side of the bed. His eyes jolted opened when he felt nothing but cold air. His hand fumbled on the empty space beside him. Only the warm mattress indicates that Tifa's been there a while ago.

"Teef?" He called as he jumped out of the bed, but no one answered.

His eyes scanned the entire room but he didn't see her. "Tifa..?" He called again but no respond. That's when he began to panic. _Damn! Did I upset her last night?_ He was really afraid now. What if Tifa was mad at him? His heart was beating faster as he walked towards the door.

He was about to open the door when he heard the sliding door of the bathroom opened, behind him. Then he heard the soft familiar voice called his name.

"Cloud ...?"

Clouds immediately turn around, only to see the woman who held his heart—standing at the sliding door, wearing a robe. Her brunette hair is wet. He sighed in relief. He's so stupid, why haven't he thought of checking the bathroom?

"H-hello, T-Teef ... Ummm..." Cloud stammered. _Damn._ He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Tifa noticed something was not right. "Cloud, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Aah... N-nothing. I just aah... t-thought that ..." Cloud muttered, his cheeks turning red.

Tifa frowned. "You thought what?" After a second of staring at the speechless blue-eyed warrior, Tifa noticed he was naked. Her eyes roamed from his blonde hair, down to his reddening face, into his chest, his torso, his six-pack abs, and down to his …

Tifa gasped. _Drat!_ She's staring at his body for more than a minute now! She's sure Cloud has noticed her. She wishes the floor where she was standing would swallow her, this is so embarrassing! She can feel her cheeks burning, so she covered her face with her hands.

"You can stare at my body the whole day, Teef. I won't mind."

Tifa looked up at Cloud who was now standing in front of her, their faces merely inches away. Her face turned a hundred shed of red.

Cloud enjoyed watching Tifa blushed. Only him, can make this raven-haired fighter blush, and he is proud of himself. He cupped her face with his palm and kissed her intently. It lasted for a few minutes before they broke apart to catch their breaths.

Tifa flushed and looked down in embarrassment.

Cloud noticed it, so he held her chin and lit her face up. "What's wrong, Teef?"

"Aah...It's kinda awkward … I-I mean your … N-naked..." Tifa stammered, still looking down the floor.

Cloud chuckled. "Yeah I know, Teef"

"A-Aren't you going to …?"

"I'm taking a shower first" Cloud said, staring at Tifa's reddening cheeks._ She's really cute when blushing._

"O-okay…" She tried to break away from his embrace but he only held her tighter.

"And where do you think you're going, Teef?"

"Maybe I should dress up …?" Tifa responded, looking up at him.

"No"

"What?"

"You're taking a shower again. With me." Cloud said smirking.

"Cloud!" Tifa shrieked when Cloud dragged her inside the bathroom. He pinned her in the wall, his body pressing against hers, as he opened the shower. He grinned when she shivered and flushed brighter. He then reached his arms forward to her shoulders to slip off her robe.

Tifa's eyes widened. She quickly crossed her arms over her exposed chest, as the robe slid down to the floor.

"I've seen that last night, Teef" Cloud remarked, grinning wider.

"Cloud!"

"Hmmm..?" Cloud murmured, as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"S-Stop grinning!"

Cloud chuckled lightly. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. At first, his kiss was courting. But as she kisses back, his kiss became hard, demanding and possessive.

"Cloud…" She moaned and put her hands on his cheeks to deepen the kiss.

The kiss lasted a quiet long. But both had to pull away from each other to breathe some air.

"Nice…" Cloud mumbled staring at Tifa's kiss-swollen lips.

"Cloud-"

Tifa didn't get to finish her words when Cloud kissed her again.

As they kissed, the bathroom's door closed with a '_click'._


End file.
